


Valentine's Day

by timey_wimey_wayward_lock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Valentines, cuteness, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timey_wimey_wayward_lock/pseuds/timey_wimey_wayward_lock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and John doesn't expect what he comes home to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

_Just two more patients,_ John thought, as he finished writing up about his last patient. The sun was shining golden rays through the window in his office, and he could hear birds chirping a beautiful symphony. They had a reason to, of course, because today was Valentine’s Day.

John had been stuck with a shift today, resulting in him being away for almost the entirety of the holiday. It killed him to leave his home on such a special day, but he couldn’t get out of work. So, John had trudged out the door and quickly picked up a few gifts before he started off his shift.

\--

Thirty minutes to go. The current client blathered on, and on about the rash that had developed on his skin. And to be quite honest, John didn’t need to know every single detail. So finally, he spoke up.

“Mr. Curtis, please, I’ve got you written up here. I’ll prescribe you some cream that you can pick up at the pharmacy. It will last for two weeks, and if you have any more issues, make another appointment here at the clinic.” John explained, all too anxious to get out of work to bother letting the man talk for his full scheduled appointment.

\--

With the gift bag in his hand, John sat in the taxi, a soft smile on his lips. The cabbie was an awful one, and seemed to be taking his time on the drive. John knew he wanted more money, and on a normal day he might care. But today, today he would be polite. The only thing on his mind was _home._ He had some people there, waiting for him, and he couldn’t help but smile.

In his bag he had a few things. There was a small stuffed monkey, and some chocolate on one side. And on the other, was a bundle of roses, as well as a box of sweets he knew his love couldn’t resist. He knew it wasn’t much, but the people who would be receiving the gifts would be extremely thankful.

So, since he had such high spirits, he didn’t mind paying the high fare. He even gave the taxi driver a thank you as he stepped out. John’s eyes then met the emerald door in front of him, and he grinned even wider.

Home.

Finally.

\--

He avoided the third step, knowing it squeaked under almost any weight, and stepped inside the door to their flat happily. Toys lined the floor, with the rest of the clutter. As well as case papers were scattered along the wood coffee table. But, that was alright with John. It was normal for 221B. He’d make sure to clean it later. But not today. Because today was Valentine’s day.

He looked around the kitchen and the living area, hoping to spot his two favourite people. But, they were nowhere to be seen. His eyebrows furrowed. Where could they have possibly gone? The two boys had been insistent that they meet John when he came home.

John shrugged off his coat and shoes, and kept his bag full of gifts tight in a hand.

“Sherlock?” he called out, eyebrows furrowing even deeper in slight worry. “Hamish?”

There was no response.

Were the two boys out for something and not arrived yet? John had gotten off work early, to the hopes that they could all spend a little bit more time together.

And now, John started to worry even more. He heard no ounce of movement. Of course, no matter his high spirits, he started to think the worst.

_Had Sherlock and Hamish been taken?!_

_Had they been in an accident?!_

John thought the very worst, and he quickly set his gift bag on the table, so he could dash about the flat. He checked upstairs first, to no avail. The little boy was nowhere to be seen in his animal filled room. He was not looking through his small microscope that Sherlock had gotten him, nor was he playing pirates in the costume John had bought him some time ago.

Rushing down the stairs, John breathed heavy, and decided to call out once more. Just in case they had been sleeping in the downstairs bedroom, or possibly gone down to see Mrs. Hudson.

“Sherlock, Hamish? Are you two home?” he called out, and stood silently, expecting an answer.

 

Nothing.

 

But then, he suddenly heard the faintest sound.

What was that?

He listened closer, taking a few steps towards the noise. It seemed to be coming from the kitchen, almost, so he entered the cluttered place. There was no one, and the sound seemed to be a bit louder.

And John realized, then, that what he heard was music. And it came from the bedroom.

Completely confused, and worried, John took the steps forwards and pushed open the door to the bedroom.

\--

 

What he saw, he hadn’t expected.

 

There were rose petals set all over the floor, and on the bed. The wardrobe and bedside tables held lit candles, which scent the loveliest aroma around the room.

And on the centre of the bed, sat a pile of roses, a jar of jam, and a large box of tea and chocolates.

John felt so overwhelmed all of a sudden, that he grinned and tears welled up in his eyes. He realized now, that his two boys _must_ have planned this. And right away, he had to thank them.

\--

 

“Happy Valentine’s day, John,” came a deep, liquid velvet voice from behind. Thin, but strong arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. There was another pair of arms, which hugged his leg tight. It was just enough to put John’s worries away.

 

Because Sherlock and Hamish were perfectly fine. They had surprised him with the most wonderful Valentine’s Day gift he’d ever gotten. But the best part about it all was that he had his two most favourite boys to spend the day with.

John turned slowly, to face the two, and he grinned.

“You did this all for me?” he asked, grinning even wider. “It’s lovely, thank you so much, both of you!”

Sherlock pressed a good kiss to his lips, and then picked up Hamish so John could take him up into his own arms.

“Happy Valentine’s, Daddy! Papa and I made all this for you, because you’re very special to us. We love you very much!” The little boy cried, with a smile.

John felt extraordinary, happy, loved, and brilliant.

He kissed Hamish’s temple softly, his face getting ticked by his little curls, ones identical to Sherlock’s brunet mess.

“I love it, it’s perfect. And you know what, Misha’? It couldn’t be better because I have my favourite boys to spend the rest of the holiday with. I love you two so very much.” He promised.

 

He quickly scooped up Sherlock’s hand and led him out to the kitchen, with Hamish still in his arms.

“I know it isn’t fancy, and amazing like your gift, but I bought you both something special.” John pulled the stuffed animal and the chocolates out, and handed them to Hamish with a smile. The little boy squealed of happiness, throwing his arms around his Daddy’s neck tightly.

 

And once Hamish was set down and went running off with his new items, John pulled out the gift for his husband, holding it with a smile.

 

“I love you, dear, and happy Valentine’s. There is no one else who could have been better to share it with, than you and Hamish.”

 

Sherlock smiled, pulling John into arms, and sniffing at the roses quickly. “I’d have to agree, Mon Cheri, and Happy Valentine’s.”

 

 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story!  
> It was a quick one I wrote.  
> I thought since my other fanfictions have been explicit, I would try writing some fluff for you all.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave any comments concerning whether you liked it, or if you find any mistakes you want me to change!
> 
> \- timey_wimey_wayward_lock


End file.
